


All About You

by me1odies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Bitterness, Cigarettes, Crying, Drabble, F/F, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Music, No Happy Ending Fest, Sad Ending, Small Towns, idk how to tag this, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me1odies/pseuds/me1odies
Summary: Nayeon leaves and Dahyun is left with the bits of pain.





	All About You

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited but :( enjoy this!! or try to

Kim Dahyun feels alone sometimes. 

Sometimes the television can’t drown out the insecurities that pool in her head and swarm her heart, so she’s often left drifting into the distance. She can’t help but remember her old love with a clenched heart. It’s almost like everything that surrounds her, only reminds her of the runaway girl. How the leaves crumble in fall, her blue polaroid in the kitchen; the pictures of them framed on the wall. 

Kim Dahyun and Im Nayeon were raised in a small town. Both of them were loners that spent way too much time in the library, both of them were loners that laughed too hard when they finally connected paths. They got around well, turning instantly into best friends and eventually, turned into lovers. Dahyun was happy and she liked to think that Nayeon was happy too. That’s why the girl’s sudden departure didn’t make sense. 

The blonde stood from the ragged sofa, ignoring everything that distracted her and she made her way to the balcony. The moon shone brightly and she remembers the nights that they would laugh into the moonlight. She remembers how much she loved being with her. It didn’t feel real sometimes, it felt like a dream. A nightmare to be exact

The twenty-year-old takes a seat on one of the chairs and she thinks about how she can see the whole town from this second floor. Their town was a small one, a pretty small one. You would see the same face twice a day and everybody seemed to know your business without you knowing. That’s why she left. 

“_ Do you think we’ll ever get out of this town? _” She remembers being asked. Dahyun remembers her long black hair being caught in the wind and the way she smoked her cigarette. She remembers Nayeon’s distaste as she watched over the town. She spoke about how this town pressured her to be herself, that it pressured her to entertain the few citizens that it had. 

She remembers gathering courage and swallowing the lump down her throat to answer her. Dahyun couldn’t imagine a life without her. “ _ I’ll go wherever you go _ .”

Dahyun’s eyes water and she scoffs at how childish she was. She was crying over a lover that had probably forgotten all about her. Her hand swiftly reaches for the cigarette carton on the table and she tries to ignore the question that bubbles in the back of her head. 

_ Where could Nayeon be? _

Nayeon throws her empty cigarette carton on her trashed car and she rests her back on the dashboard. She’s looking up at the moon with a deep frown and her heart yearns for the other. Sometimes she could go through her day without thinking about Dahyun, but other nights she was everything she could possibly want. At times she hates herself for leaving, but then she realizes that she wasn’t built for a town like that. 

She knows that Dahyun wouldn’t leave that town. Dahyun had family there, she was going to eventually own the small restaurant that her parents owned; her whole life was planned out and Nayeon was tired of that. She was tired of being the odd one of the two. She was tired of being the only one that ached for something new. But that didn’t mean that she didn’t miss Dahyun with her whole heart. 

The moon shines, keeping her company, and Nayeon catches how the leaves fall with every single blow of the wind. She remembers how the other loved fall. She remembers how the leaves would fall and Dahyun would automatically step on them expecting a small crunch. She remembers how she’d giggle when they would and how she’d groan when it didn’t. Nayeon feels her heart tug remembering the fond memories and how her eyes water at the thoughts. 

“Ah, you fucking idiot.” She tells herself, trying to stare at the moon and feel some type of inner peace. Nayeon doesn’t know why she left. She didn’t know why she woke up one morning and simply grabbed her things, leaving the one good thing she had in that awful town. But she got what she wanted. She started college, she found a car, she made friends, she’s experienced everything except love. 

And she’s tried. Nayeon has tried kissing girls and boys, but nothing felt like Dahyun. Nothing was as warm as the girl. Nothing could possibly make her feel the way that Kim Dahyun did. She remembers how Dahyun would giggle when they watched a comedy and how deep she’d kiss her. She kissed her like she would eventually disappear. 

And she did. 

Dahyun doesn’t realize that she’s crying until she’s brought back into reality. It’s been months and she’s still crying over the other. She wipes her face with the back of her hands and it’s like the tears are never ending. The smell of the lit cigarette only reminds her of the other, and she can’t stop crying. 

“If she’s looking at you too… please tell her that I’m sorry. And that I’ll love her forever.” Nayeon says, herself crying and she doesn’t even know why she’s talking to the moon. She knows that Dahyun won’t hear her. 

“I love you.” Dahyun says, between sobs and she feels like an utter disaster. She’s thankful that moon is keeping her company in her moments of solitude. 

** _Where are you Nayeon? _ **

_. . . _

_ **I’ll come back to you soon, Dahyun.** _


End file.
